The First Is Always Worth the Wait
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: Fluff. A Trent and Kira Valentine.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Happy Valentine's Day. I hope you like this. It's my first Trent and Kira fic, so if they're out of character, I'm sorry._

**The First Is Always Worth the Wait**

Kira walked along the streets back to her New York City apartment. Things were still going quite slow with the music business, but at least she was getting somewhere. She had an audition the next weekend, although she was starting to doubt herself. How was she going to get anywhere if she couldn't get someone who really liked her work to listen to her? All the guys were being supportive; she had just talked to them. Although it felt like ages since she had seen them. She really missed Reefside, Dr. O, Hayley, Conner, Ethan and Trent.

Her mind drifted back to Trent. They had had such a rocky start to their relationship it took a bit to get it really going. They had spent a lot of time writing or talking on the phone, but he was in Chicago and she was in New York. Neither of them wanted to give up what they had so long dreamed of, and they both had gotten it, which was nice, although it meant Trent being in Chicago for art and Kira was in New York to start her music career. Kira was lucky she had found someone who would be able to handle what it was she wanted in life. Trent never seemed to be too upset that Kira would have to cut a call short or she couldn't make it to see him. They had been going together since Christmas time, and they hadn't even been able to kiss. After Trent had asked and she had agreed, Conner had come in telling them they were about to start the movie. And then it all just got crazy, and they still hadn't had a chance yet.

Kira paused to look in a store window—red, pink and white filled the translucent glass. She saw the different Valentines' things that were placed here and there. Bears, candy, cards, you name it, it was there. It was her first time with a boyfriend for Valentines' Day and there weren't even going to be together. It's not like it was a big deal, but it would have been nice to see Trent this weekend. He had been planning on coming out, but then his art show was moved up a week and he had to drop the trip to New York. She smiled at the thought of this night. Sure they couldn't be together, but they would be talking on the phone. They had started to talk more ever since he had come and visited last October. She had even given him a key to her apartment just in case. Not like he had come out here that much.

She finally got to her apartment building and went in. After going in she shut and locked the door and set her bag down on the table by the couch and her guitar right next to the table. Kira had a feeling that she wasn't alone so she headed silently to the kitchen to silence her fear. As she walked through the doorway the best surprise was standing there lighting candles.

"Trent!"

The young man turned and immediately a smile came across his face. "Kira. I thought you wouldn't be here for a few more minutes."

"I thought you had a big art show?"

"Well I decided that it wasn't really necessary for me to be there today since it ended last night. So I thought I'd come here."

She smiled as she looked at the table; there were two places set with some food like a small salad and some rolls. There were two candles by the food that Trent had just lit. She walked over to him as he took two steps towards her and they embraced. Kira inhaled him; she loved that smell because it was Trent. He pulled away and signaled her towards the table. As she went over he pulled out the chair, Kira started to raise an eyebrow but stopped as she realized how nice it was just to have him here.

Trent went and got the main course—which was steak along with baked potatoes and vegetables. "I hope you don't mind this. It's what I could get to make for you before you got here."

"It's great, thanks."

He smiled and sat beside her. For the next hour they ate and talked about everything and anything. Kira loved this about him, it was as if they didn't have to worry about hiding anything from each other and they always had something to talk about; although she knew that Trent enjoyed those times when they would sit in silence.

After the dishes—which Kira insisted she help with, they went out to the living room. Trent reached into his bag that was hidden on the other side of the couch and pulled out a present. "Here, I hope you enjoy this."

"Just a minute." Kira got up and ran to her room. She pulled out what she had been working on for Trent and went out there. She opened his first. It was a framed picture he had drawn of all the rangers after the defeat of Mesogog, in the background were images of Kira singing, fighting, and at the Cyber Café the day they had met. She smiled. "Thanks Trent, I love it." She gave him a hug and then handed him the sheet of paper she had brought out.

He took it and looked at it. "What's this?"

"A song I wrote for you."

Kira proceeded to pull out her guitar and than sang it to him. It was of Trent and Kira's beginning relationship. He was smiling throughout it. Afterwards Trent slowly walked over to her and gently took her guitar out of her hand. "Thank you." He put his hand on her cheek and she leaned into his warm hand. Slowly Trent leaned down towards Kira and they both closed their eyes as their lips met in their first kiss. It was a sweet kiss but one that turned into passion for all the desire that had built up in them. The kiss lasted for a few minutes until they pulled away and smiled at each other. Kira wished they could've shared that kiss a while ago, but knew that it was worth the wait. The two sat on the couch and Kira rested her head on his shoulder and they stayed like that.


End file.
